


Coming home

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Dipper, Emotional Manipulation, I hate tags I can never do tags, It has a little bit of everything, M/M, Not your average story, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zombie, try it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper didn't know how much time had passed. He just remembered seeing light... and, for the first time in such a long period in the deep abyss, Dipper was able to see his own limbs, scrawny, pale... bloodless. His numb fingers reached out to touch the light. It was... pleasant. Warmth spread down from his fingers and to his body. Dipper felt a shiver run down his spine... Feelings were such a luxurious thing... He hadn't felt this much since...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks~ So this is the beginning of my newest multi-chapter story. I'm sorry for the long absence but life got in the way just a little bit. Don't worry, I'm all fine and I should have a good posting schedule from now on. So without further delay, let's read the story, eh?
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dipper was floating around in an empty, dark space. He had lost the sense of time. Everything was black here. Sometimes, he had trouble remembering his name... Other times, he had trouble remembering his life. Names would flash by, and some of those gave him a vague sense of longing... Mabel, Uncle Lee, Uncle Ford, Soos, Wendy, Mom, Dad... So many names, and each name connected to an important memory of Dipper's life. It was probably those memories that kept Dipper sane in the eternal darkness. It kept him from forgetting who he was... Dipper didn't know how much time had passed. He just remembered seeing light... and, for the first time in such a long period in the deep abyss, Dipper was able to see his own limbs, scrawny, pale... bloodless. His numb fingers reached out to touch the light. It was... pleasant. Warmth spread down from his fingers and to his body. Dipper felt a shiver run down his spine... Feelings were such a luxurious thing... He hadn't felt this much since...

 

A soft sound escaped his lips, and Dipper's eyes opened. He sat straight up, his limbs protesting against the action; Dipper's insides clenched uncomfortably with a twinge of pain. "Welcome back, Pine Tree. How was death treating you?" An arrogant voice asked, and Dipper turned his head, looking straight into the eye of one Bill Cipher. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. A flash of panic made Dipper's blank expression twitch. "Relax, you are not mute, Pine Tree. Inhale... You are dead. You are not breathing, hence you cannot speak." Bill explained, and, somewhere in the back of Dipper's head, the information made sense. The lung must produce a steady airflow, and it was the air pressure that was the fuel of the voice. Dipper inhaled, and his lungs were filled with the air he didn't need. "Why am I here?" He asked, surprised by how dead he sounded. His voice came out as a scratchy sound, devoid of all life. Vaguely, he realized he should have felt angry... Bill Cipher had woken him from his eternal slumber, going against everything that was moral... And yet, Dipper couldn't feel anything but a calm sense of acceptance.

 

"Silly Pine Tree. I woke you up. I have a job for you." Bill purred pleasantly, reaching out to touch Dipper's cold cheek. It wasn't like Dipper could feel anything anymore. The boy just stared at Bill. Bill cackled. This... This was perfect. Dipper was perfect. "Soon, Pine Tree, you will know. For now, why don't you be a dear and sit still so I can stitch you back together?" Bill asked, showing a human arm that he was holding. Dipper glanced down at his body. Oh. He was missing a limb. Dipper nodded, feeling detached to the whole experience. "Sleep," Bill commanded, and Dipper felt his eyes roll back before he slumped against Bill's body.

 

Death... wasn't quite like what he had expected.

 

* * *

 

When Dipper opened his eyes again, he felt hands searching inside his stomach, shoving something in. "Stay still, your guts are all over the place! You didn't need to spill everything out like that~" Bill said cheerfully, laughing at his own joke. Dipper waited patiently for Bill to shove his guts back inside his stomach, and then stitch him up. He sat up, staring blankly at Bill, his emotionless eyes glued to the form of the demonic triangle. Bill stared back at Dipper in annoyance. It was much more fun when Dipper was alive; so easy to rile up... This dead version of the animated boy was nothing like the alive version... So dead, so cold... While he was a perfect soldier, Bill desired more than that. He wanted someone to banter with. Someone who would obey him but could also keep him entertained. "I just killed Stanley." Bill said, trying to get a reaction out of Dipper... Nothing. There was no hint of anger, of compassion behind glassy brown eyes.

 

"Ugh. You were much more entertaining when you were alive." He growled out. Bill huffed when Dipper didn't react... "Get angry at me!" Bill demanded, and Dipper felt surprise flicker at the pit of his stomach. How did one get angry? He inhaled, speaking in monotone. "I am angry." He said, his expression unchanged. "You are such a stupid puppet." Bill gritted out, smacking Dipper's face against the ground. His neck snapped in an awkward angle and Dipper looked at Bill. He wondered what he did wrong to get his master so mad at him. "Mimick me, you stupid puppet!" Bill growled out. "I'm furious!" Bill growled out, pouring his anger into his voice before he looked at Dipper expectingly. Dipper just blinked before he spoke, his voice was a bit louder than before. "I'm furious." He said mechanically.

 

From the look on Bill's face, Dipper could make an intelligent guess that he didn't seem to quite please his master...

 

* * *

 

It had been a bit over a month since Dipper's resurrection, and Bill was pleased to note that, even when the boy was dead, his brain was still as brilliant as when he was alive. He was a fast learner. Bill watched with great interest as Dipper raced through the forest, looking back over his shoulders as if he was scared something dark and evil would come get him. Bill made his move, darting through the forest. Dipper, the brilliant boy that he was, didn't see the fallen branch in front of him and he tripped, sprawling across the dirt ground.

 

Bill advanced on him, straddling his hips and pinning his hands down on the ground. "Get off of me, Cipher! I hate you! I hate you! Get off of me!" Dipper screamed, a shrilled, broken voice of a boy going through puberty. Bill smirked, his weight and strength easily dominated the scrawny boy's. "And what are you going to do about it?" Bill asked, snapping his fingers and got himself a pocket knife as he began to slice Dipper's body, the screams of the terrified boy sent a shiver of thrill down Bill's body. A perverse desire to see Dipper bleed to death surfaced, and Bill pinned Dipper down, forcing Dipper to submit by force. The boy's body convulsed violently beneath Bill as he coughed, and tears streamed down his face as he choked on his own blood. Bill watched as life left Dipper's eyes, and he began to convulse less and less, finally stopping altogether. Bill stared at the boy, moving off of his body, feeling a sense of satisfaction settle in the pit of his stomach, even as the stench of death informed Bill that Dipper had never been alive in the first place.

 

Dipper's dead eyes fluttered opened and he sat up, appeared unfazed by his own blood. "Are you satisfied with my performance, master?" Dipper asked. His voice sounded forever dead, the emotions that Dipper had been faking bleeding out of him, leaving just a corpse behind. A corpse that could move and speak, but just a corpse nontheless. Bill hated it. He snarled. "Why can't you just fucking lay there and let me enjoy it a bit more?" He growled. Dipper blinked calmly. "If you wish, I can pretend again." He said, laying down on the bloody ground. Bill growled. "Leave it. You ruined the mood. Let's go." He snapped, watching as Dipper stood up slowly, only to fall back down. Bill sighed and turned around only to spot one of Dipper's legs getting stuck under the fallen tree branch, the stitches already messed up. "Can't you do anything right for once?" Bill asked harshly, yanking on the stuck leg and handed it over to Dipper. "Find your own way home. I don't give a damn if you have to crawl back to the camp. Disgusting creature." Bill growled, walking back to their camp, ignoring Dipper's feeble attempt at hopping on one leg. He would find a way back home. He always did.

 

* * *

 

The 'camp' site was actually just a small cave hidden in the forest. Bill didn't want to inform everyone of Dipper's return just yet. He had plans for later. Dipper's glassy eyes caught sight of the flickering flame, and the corners of his lips twitched a bit before his expression smoothed down to a calm detachment. His necromancer may not act like he cared all that much for Dipper's safety, but he hated it when other things got his hands on Dipper. At the beginning, they didn't have a campfire. All activities were done in the darkness of the forest. However, Dipper's dead stench attracted... unwanted attention from other animals. After the third time Bill had to rescue Dipper's arms and legs from behind eaten by a hungry wild animal, he had decided to use a campfire to chase away the animals.

 

Dipper hobbled to Bill's side and sat down, rolling his shorts up and looked around to find the sewing kit. Bill sent Dipper a look of annoyance. "Did you die there or something? What took you so long to crawl back?" Bill asked snappishly, and Dipper just stared, unsure of how to answer that particularly tricky question. Bill snorted and waved his hand. "Forget it." He said, upset that there was no one around to enjoy his sense of humor. He watched with annoyance as Dipper sluggishly started to sew his leg to his body, and noticed he failed to see that he was messing up. Bill snatched the needle away and slapped Dipper upside the head. "You fool." He growled, jabbing the needle to Dipper's skin to purposely cause him pain. Unfortunately for Bill, Dipper's sense of pain had been lost with his death, and he barely reacted, letting Bill stitch him up. Bill placed the neddle back inside the kit and slammed the lid shut, leaning back against a tree trunk as he stared at Dipper with a narrowed eye. "Show me some gratitude, Pine Tree." He said, feeling unnerved by Dipper's unchanged expression throughout the process. He would never admit it out loud, but he missed Dipper... The alive one. The stubborn, intelligent but also so idiotic boy that had caught his interest... Not this... _mockery_. This was no Dipper... Just a doll with Dipper's face and none of his sparks of life... Bill hated it so much.

 

Upon the command, Dipper struggled to remember what Bill had taught him about showing gratitude. He adopted an expression of adoration as he latched on Bill's hand. "Thank you so much!" He said, his voice and expression showing nothing but gratitude and love. Bill's expression softened just a little bit, and he sighed when Dipper leaned forward like he was about to kiss him. And Bill would have allowed it to happen, had it not been for the smell of death that seemed to forever cling to Dipper's body, and the way dry blood caked his neck and the right side of his face. Dipper looked _lifeless_...

 

Feeling disgust suddenly swell up, Bill shoved Dipper away harshly. "Go wash yourself, you disgusting corpse." He snapped, his face twisted in anger. "Of course~" Dipper said cheerfully. Bill's lips curled up in annoyance. "And drop the damn act. You're not fooling anyone." He said, watching as the emotions bled away, and Dipper's movements returned to their previous, sluggish state as he dragged his feet to a nearby stream, stripping himself of his dirty, bloody clothes and washing himself, being extra careful so he wouldn't damage the stitches, and an unknown emotion flickered in his gut. Was it... disappointment? Why? He hadn't played his part well. He would try better next time. Why would he feel disappointed? Or was it because he lost the chance to kiss Bill Cipher?

 

Dipper forcefully banished the useless thought and scrubbed his body, trying to get rid of the smell. He had never quite managed to get rid of the musky smell of earth and death, but he could at least make it fade a little bit. It would make his Master act a bit more gently around him. Dipper washed his clothes, watching the clear water turn into the pinkish color of blood. He placed his shirt and his pants on a slab of stone for them to dry, walking toward Bill naked, unashamed of his nude state. He sat down in front of the flame, his fingers hovered above the licking flames, carelessly letting the heat touch his ice cold skin. He could only feel something when it was practically extreme. And even then, it was just a slight feeling. Hence, Dipper had developed a strange fascination of harming himself. Not permanently, of course; his Master would have never allowed it. But just enough to let him feel something... To let him know that he was indeed alive...

 

The flames licked a nerve on his palm, and Dipper's fingers jerked in reflex. He withdrew his hands and examined his fingers, observing Bill from the corner of his eyes. Bill sneered when he noticed the look. "Do try not to embarrass me later," He growled out, and Dipper gave a jerky "Yes." He wasn't sure what Bill meant when he said that, but he would try his best to make his master proud. The bush near them moved, and, in a flash, Dipper had already stood up, posing a defensive stance in front of Bill. "Sit down, pet. I know him." Bill said casually, observing his fingernails while Dipper slowly sat down. A figure appeared and slowly moved toward the light. Dipper stared.

 

Dipper's first impression of the male was that he was more pig than human. With an overweight body and a huge nose, the boy's arrogant walk reminded Dipper unpleasantly of Bill when he was in his bad mood. His white hair was slicked back, and he was staring at Dipper with wide eyes. "You!" The piggish male squeaked out. "You were supposed to be dead!" He accused. Dipper cocked his head. "I am dead." He said emotionlessly. The piggish boy made a small noise of confusion before he stared at Bill. "What's the meaning of this?! He's dead! I killed him! Why the heck is he sitting here? **_Naked_**?!" The human pig said. "Relax. He's dead." Bill said, beckoning Dipper to come closer. Dipper obediently crawled closer until he was sitting next to Bill. "See? He's dead." Bill said, tilting Dipper's chin up. "Pine Tree, this is Gideon Gleeful. You probably know him pretty well. He killed you." He said nonchalantly, and Dipper stared at... his murderer.

 

Strange. The sight of his murderer didn't fill Dipper with any emotions. He stared at Gideon, locking eyes with him until the pig boy uncomfortably looked away. "Well, why the heck did you call me here? If you call me just to show me your pet project, I swear to god, demonic triangle or not, I will make you pay for wasting my precious time!" He said, crossing his arms. Dipper narrowed his eyes, heat beginning to make his stomach feel uncomfortable. Who did he think he was, threatening his master like that? Bill just shrugged. "Showing up is always my favorite hobby~ But no, that's not why I called you here." He said, oblivious to the emotions that Dipper was feeling. "I want you to help me get Pine Tree into the Pines family again. He can complete his mission, and I'll give you Shooting Star." He said. Gideon narrowed his eyes. "Give me Mabel? You mean an emotionless corpse like him? Forget it. I want an alive bride, not a dead nobody." He snapped. Bill grinned. "But a zombie is so much more obedient! Pine Tree, show me lust." Bill commanded and Dipper's hand immediately stroked his own dick much to the disgust and slight fascination of Gideon, the flaccid member hardened. "How the heck?! He's dead! He can't bleed! How the heck can he even... do that?" Gideon asked.

 

Bill smirked. "I'm not a demon for nothing. I have my ways. See? You can have Shooting Star this way." He said as Dipper made moaning sounds. Gideon's face twisted. "You are a fag!" He pointed his finger toward Bill, and Dipper felt the heat get out of control; he slammed Gideon down on the dirt ground, baring his teeth. "What the fuck?! Get off of me!" Gideon yelled, but Dipper didn't let him go, just baring his teeth some more. Bill was surprised by Dipper's action. He certainly hadn't commanded it. "Back down, pet." Bill growled and yanked Dipper by his hair, separating Dipper from Gideon. Gideon breathed heavily, staring at Dipper with wide eyes filled with terror. He crawled backward. "Well~ As you can see, you can either choose the easy way and cooperate, and you can get Shooting Star as a gift, or you can fight me... And I might have to use... _force_." Bill purred, snapping his fingers and instantly, Dipper was pinning Gideon down again, ready to tear him into a new one.

 

"I'll cooperate! I will! Just get him off of me!" Gideon shrieked, breathing heavily when Dipper slowly backed down. "W-What do you... what do you want me to do?" Gideon said hatefully, glaring at Dipper. Stupid corpse and stupid fag demons...

 

* * *

 

Mabel didn't like this. She aimed her crossbow, ready to fight whomever decided to get in the way. Their informant had informed them that Gideon had a secret dungeon somewhere under his house, and it took a bit, but Mabel and her two Grunkles had decided to investigate. Voila... Gideon indeed had a hidden dungeon. She didn't like this. It felt like a trap. There were too few guards, and they were easily defeated. As her Grunkle Ford said, if it looked like a trap, then it  probably was a trap. There was nothing wrong with being paranoid. The girl looked around the place, checking for possible booby traps, before she kicked opened the steel door, which... once again, opened up too easily. Mabel narrowed her eyes. If she caught Gideon, there would be a serious beating. She hated the little midget. Ever since Dipper went missing, Mabel was forced to grow up. No one really knew why he went missing, but his body had never been found... And the only one who could have done anything was Gideon. Unfortunately, there was no real proof... Mabel gritted her teeth. Once they found out the proof that the little shit harmed her twin brother, Mabel would... gleefully (pardon her the pun) teach Gideon a lesson about harming her family.

 

She walked confidently across the hall; all the cells were empty. The smell of sweat, blood and vomit tainted the air, and it made Mabel want to gag. Well, at least this time, they would have a real reason to lock Gideon behind bars. This was clearly a torture chamber. Mabel's steel boots thudded aggressively against the stone floor, echoing her barely concealed anger. A small whimper drew Mabel's attention, and her eyes narrowed distrustfully before she carefully made her way toward the last cell. Inside, there was a human. She didn't know if they were a male or a female... Probably young, if the small, scrawny form was anything to go by. Or perhaps it could be a birth defect. It was hard to tell these days. Small sobs escaped the trembling form as the figure tried to make themselves as small as they possibly could. And, despite telling herself not to fall for such a tactic, Mabel's hardened heart bled just a little bit. "What's your name?" Mabel asked, keeping her voice quiet as she tried not to frighten the other one anymore than she had to.

 

The figure didn't answer her. "I asked... What's your name?" Mabel said harshly and the figure flinched, crawling toward a corner of the cell, rocking back and forth in obvious fear. Mabel sighed, figuring that she wouldn't get any answer from this person. She took off a hair pin and used it to unlock the cell. She was taught by the best, after all. Mabel crouched down and approached the figure carefully, her mind flickered with possibilities. She tightened her grip on her weapon. She would not be caught off guard. Slowly approaching the trembling form, Mabel tugged harshly on the cloak that covered the filthy skin, and the figure let out a startled scream, trying to hide their face. Up so close, Mabel could see that this was a male... A young boy to be precise. Why would Gideon keep a young boy in a dungeon? A flash of disgust crossed her feature. The disgusting pervert!

 

Mabel frowned as the boy made a soft noise of fear, and Mabel forced herself not to show any reaction to his unpleasant body scent... "It's okay. I'm not here to harm you." She said softly. "Look at me. What's your name?" She whispered, trying to recall her younger self's caring voice. The boy whispered something under his breath. Mabel frowned. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" She asked. The boy looked up, and Mabel was startled by the familiarity of the boy's eyes. The exact shade as her eyes... And her face... It couldn't be...

 

"D-Dipper... Dipper Pines..." The boy whispered, shaking at the coldness of the dungeon cell.

 

Blood thundering in her ears, Mabel could only stare dumbly at the younger form of her missing twin brother...

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Chiaki Hamano (chiakihamano95.tumblr.com)
> 
> Proof-read by: The Hylian Batman (thehylianbatman.tumblr.com)


End file.
